Dying Light Companion
The Dying Light'' Companion''' is an online-only app for iOS and Andoid devices. Overview The Dying Light Companion app is an actual-time based game on iOS and Android devices where the player must send out scouts to do important missions and come back alive with money, XP and loot. An interesting feature about the app is that any loot you get in the game you can actually send into Dying Light in the form of a care package which the player must retrieve from the Quartermaster in the game. The player will be in charge of Slums' and Old Town's safe zones and will be sending out scouts in search of much needed supplies or to kill off some of the overwhelming horde of zombies plaguing the city streets. Successful scouting missions will reward the player with some cash and what ever items your scouts found walking the streets. The scouts used on missions will begin to learn how to better avoid the zombies while also gainning some extra combat experience. The player must use scouts on either hunting or scavenging missions and the player must send the right scouts with certain abilities to come back alive with the right supplies. The player must also heal the scouts to make sure they survive to see another day. Slum missions Old Town Quests/Side Quests Supply drops Supply drops in the Dying Light Companion can be used to send any unlocked loot to Dying light. The supply drop only holds 20 items and the supply drop MUST be retrieved before another one can be sent. Supplies placed within the supply drop can take anywhere from 2 to 10 minutes of real time to be delivered to a quartermaster inside the console game of Dying Light. Resting until morning or night will not make the delivery go any faster. Both games must be online and linked together in order for this process to work properly. Although; you can send packages from the companion game at anytime and pick them up once the console game is able to connect to the Internet. Loot '''''Note: ''Loot written in the format Item* are confirmed; but it's specifics are unconfirmed. This is due to some items having unidentifiable specifics in the rewards section of a mission within the companion app, although a vague image is available to suggest a variety of possible items. The only way to know its specifics is when the mission is completed, which may take from hours to days to complete. Please adjust these when the specific items are discovered. Ignore/Delete this section (Everything in Italics) once table is complete'' Possible loot in unconfirmed loot specifics: *Upgrade/Item: * Fencer * Templar * Duelist * Pit fighter * Berserker * Champion * Gladiator * Bruiser * Brawler * Brute * Barbarian * King * Juggernaut * Crusader * Titan * Knight * Paladin * Mercenary ''---------( Items )---------'' * Gauze * Nails * Blade * String * Tin Can *Vial: * Alcohol * Chemicals * Duct Tape * Aerosol * Household Supplies *Plant: * Toxic Lichen * Fluorescent Shrooms * Herb * Underwater Algae *Electronic: * Batteries * Power Cable * Electronics ''-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Full Loot List: * Metal parts * Fire crackers * Plastic * Duck tape * Blade * Chemicals * Electronics * Batteries * Gauze * Aerosol * Toxic Lichen * Power cable * Bolter Tissue * String * Tin Can * Household supplies * Herb * Nails * Rifle ammo * Pistol ammo * Shotgun ammo * Alcohol * Underwater algea * Molotov Cocktail * Double-barrel shotgun * Police rifle * Military rifle * German 9mm pistol * American 9mm pistol * Fencer * Templar * Duelist * Pit fighter * Berserker * Champion * Gladiator * Bruiser * Brawler * Brute * Barbarian * King * Juggernaut * Crusader * Titan * Knight * Paladin * Mercenary * Melee (White) * Melee (Green) * Melee (Blue) * Melee (Violet) * Melee (Orange) * Premium throwing star * Throwing star * Medievil throwing axe * Tomahawk * Modern throwing axe * Military throwing knife * DIY throwing knife * Cigarette * Coffee * Cosmetics * Pouch * Jewels * Energy drink * Trap kit Category:Dying Light Category:Pyza suit